YES! MY LADY
by VIPBLACKJACK ARIANATOR RUNNER
Summary: Set 5 years after Sam and Cat met. Sam continues with iCarly and Cat become a famous celebrity, too famous maybe that Cat got a change in personality and attitude. Still believing that Cat had a piece of her old self in her, Sam decides to change her but things get out of hand when Sam realise she had feelings for Cat
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and my English is kinda suckish so I hope this works out the way I want it to be please don't comment too harshly I'd get hurt *gives puppy eyes*** **Disclaimer: Sam and Cat does not belong to me, if I do, the parents are gonna kill me xP **

Chapter 1: Long time no see

Sam's POV

"I'm Sam!" "And I'm Carly!" "And this is iCarly! Now today we're gonna test if hot cheese could burn you" I said smilingly. I brought the test subject, as usual, Gibby.

"Now lie down here as we pour hot cheese on you Gibby "

"wait what? I thought you guys said it would be..." I cut Gibby sentence short by pouring hot cheese on him allowing Gibby to yelped in pain while he run to the washroom. I giggled at his act. Then I quickly wrap up for iCarly and rush down to the kitchen for a can of root beer.

"Ahhh" Carly suddenly squeaked.

"Oh my god! Sam come and look at this " Freddie called.

I dragged myself to the computer and gasped. We had reach more than 10 million views in just like about 5 minutes for the latest iCarly video! But what's more shocking is that we were invited to Hollywood to work together with some director to direct a movie! We rushed to pack our stuffs and quickly flew to LA a few days later.

When we reached the airport, we were greeted by some people who worked under the director and they sent us to the studio. We reach the studio in a flash.

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Beck" the director reached his hand out to us. He was gorgeous, hot, so handsome that I found myself staring at him.

"Yeah Yeah, quit your staring at MY boyfriend " a pale, somewhat emo girl shows up cutting my train of thoughts.

"I wasn't staring at your boyfriend" I snapped back, somehow I dislike this girl.

"Yeah you wasn't" the girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

We got started with the work and piece out the storyline, the only thing left is to get the actors and actresses to act out the movie.

Just when we were about to walk into the studio to direct, a loud glass shattering sound was heard.

"I don't like this outfit! I want a pony in the centre of my rainbow sweater" a loud shout followed on. Somehow I was reminded of this. Pony? Rainbow? It sounds too familiar. We rushed into the studio and I got a shock of my life. Red velvet hair, tanned skin, puppy brown eyes.

"Yeah erm..that's Cat that will be a common scene you would be facing" Beck explains.

Immediately memories came gushing through my head, and especially 1 of them which left me guilty for the rest if my life. I wonder if Cat still remembers it or had she forgiven me?

I walked towards her. "Hey Cat! Long time no see" I greeted her in my friendliest smile.

"Hey Sam! Long time no see" she replied back smiling.

"Now beat it" her friendly smile now became the meanest face I've ever seen.

That sudden change of her shocked me. She hadn't forgotten about that nor she had forgave me for it.

I ran out of the studio in tears while Carly and Freddie chase me.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Heyy guys! Thank you soo much for the reviews! Will update daily since it's my holidays. XD I've put up a new chapter but it's a little unnatural, or maybe I'm too inexperienced . Hope you guys like it and again THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND A SHOUTOUT TO THOSE THAT FOLLOWED MY STORY!

Chapter 2: Memories

"Sam! Sam!" Carly and Freddie called as they chase me. I stopped in my tracks and sat on the ground, tears uncontrollably flow to my chin.

"Sam what's wrong? It's not like you to cry like this" Carly comforted me.

"Leave me alone. It's nothing" I sobbed.

"C'mon we're your best friends, you can tell us" Freddie speak. I finally decided to give in after awhile.

"Fine I'll talk. I killed her, Cat" I said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"I don't literally mean I killed her, I mean..."

~ 3 years ago ~

"Sam! Sam! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Cat came running towards me, her face are covered in tears.

"Hey kid what's the matter? What are you sorry for?" I smirked, then lean her towards me and hugged her.

"Promise you forgive me?" Cat asked, already wetting my shirt with her tears.

"Hey you know I can't stay mad at you no matter what now tell me what you want to tell me" I comforted the crying baby.

"I sold your motorcycle to pay for my bibble"

"You what? How could...how could you do that? This is the second time Cat. You know how much I love that motorcycle. Arghh OK Cat let's go get it back OK? Who did you sell it to and where is he?" I panicked. My baby that Spencer gave me, I really cannot afford to lose it.

"We can't get it back the person I sold your motorcycle smashed it into pieces just when I sell him it. I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry" Cat apologizes.

"That time I really cannot control my anger so I locked her in the safe for a whole week" I continued telling Carly and Freddie.

"Hold on, a safe? How did you squeeze her in?" Freddie asked.

"It was a big safe" I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, so how did she survived? " Carly asked.

"There was food, water and air in the safe. Can I continue?" I was feeling a little irritated then.

"Then I..."

~ After a week ~

"Oh my god! Sam! Thanks for letting me out I'm really happy that you forgave me" Cat then said.

"Yeahh I forgave you alright" I was lying, I had a trick up my sleeve. I hired the brit brats to teach Cat a lesson but little did I know what was awaiting for me.

I decided to play innocent to get Cat to fall for the trap so we both sat down and watch some Drake and Josh.

"Zzzz" my phone vibrated. It's the brit brats.

Bitch Brats: - Hey Sam we're ready. Hide yourself.

Me: - OK she's in the living room remember pretend to kidnap her and make her your servant got that?

Bitch Brats: - We get it

I signal Cat that I needed to go to the bathroom and waited for the action to happen.

"I know Cat is a terrible servant and I still hate the brit brats so I thought it would be a good way to get back to both to them" I explained.

"But I never knew that they had another sinister plan of their own. They wanted revenge for tricking them previously so they..."

Gwen's POV

I hate Sam. I hate Cat. And they got into a fight, and Sam needs my help, I thought, this is perfect! I tried to come up with a plan of my own.

After kidnapping Cat, I got her to be Ruby and my servant. She was terrible. I asked for her to bake me a cupcake once and she made the whole cake pink! That's not the bad part, after eating the cupcake my tongue was pink! And it glows in the dark! And I became a laughing stock in school. The other kids called my pink pig! Ruby told me to give her back to Sam but still I decided to keep her as she would be useful.

"Cat! Cat!" Ruby called out.

"Yes what Ruby?" Cat came rushing to our room.

"I can't sleep"

"Oh do you want me to sing you a lullaby? I can put you to sleep" Cat smiled.

"Go on" Ruby demanded.

_twinkle twinkle little star_ _how I wonder what you are_ _up above the sky so high_ _like a diamond in the sky_ _twinkle twinkle little star_ _how I wonder what you are_

Cat left right after singing. She had a beautiful voice and I had an idea.

~ Another week passed ~

Sam's POV

I'm no longer piss off at Cat anymore. I decided to bring her home and apologize. I went to Gwen and Ruby's to collect Cat back only to find out that those brit brats sold Cat away giving me a contract with my signature on it. They forged my signature and blackmailed me!

"Now if you call the police, I'll show this" Gwen said, then she slam the door at my face.

"Wow that girl is mean" Carly comments.

"You think? She's only 10" I replied, "well they also told Cat that I was the one who did this to her and they were just following my orders"

"They are so mean" Carly comments again.

"So what's up with Cat now" Freddie asked.

"Not sure but I bet it has something to do with me" I replied.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? Let's get back to the studio" Beck suddenly appears.

"Do you have any idea why is Cat like this now?" Carly helped to ask.

"It's a long story but ever since she lives with these agents that bought her, she became like this. Princess syndrome, she has that now. The past Cat? She's gone, no more cute, bubbly, innocent girl. Feels like there's another Jade" Beck explains.

"Who's Jade?" Carly and Freddie ask simultaneously.

"My girlfriend"

"Oh that emo freak?" I laughed. Beck turned his head and ignored my comment, seems like he really love her.

I snapped back to my senses, "wait, what do mean the past Cat is gone?" I was worried.

"Didn't you heard me? No more cute, bubbly and innocent little girl any more" Beck looked at me.

"No she is still there! I know it!" I protest. Cat still like ponies, she still like rainbows, there's still an old Cat in Cat and I'm sure of it!

"Oh how ya gonna do it? Become her personal assistant?" Freddie joked. The other two followed and laugh at that sick joke.

"Yeah I'm gonna do it. Trust me she'll change back to normal in a month or two" I said, only to get shocked expressions from the three.

I returned to the studio and got ready to direct when Cat had a sudden temper outburst, she storm out of the studio causing the directing to postpone.

I went to get some water after the incident.

"Cat's a disaster" I sighed.

"Oh you know Cat?" a strange man asked.

"Yeah, that girl if she were to face me she would never behave like this " I thought of the past.

The stranger look at me trying to infer what I just said. "Can you change her?" he asked again.

"You bet" I replied, "just give me 2 months and she will be a newborn Cat"

"I'm Cat's agent, I bought her, and spoiled her" he paused, "I tried finding her a personal butler, hoping that someday she would change, but she either fire them or they quit after being under you much pressure"

"Soo..." I said, interpreting him, "you giving me a job?"

"Yes definitely, if you can, start tomorrow maybe? "

"But I uhh I was here on vacation only"

"Don't worry we'll get your stuff ready by this week"

I hesitated.

"I'll give you six thousand dollars a week"

"Alright it's a deal" I finally agreed.

~ The next day ~

"Cat Cat," the agent called her as we make our way to her house.

I didn't hear what's on the other side of the line but I did hear the agent telling her about her new personal butler. When we finally reach her home, I stepped out only to receive an unwelcoming greetings from Cat.

"What's she doing here? " Cat asked in an unfriendly tone.

"That's your new personal butler and you can't for her" the agent answered her.

"Hi Cat. I'm Sam. Long time no see." I smirked at her.


	3. Chapter 3: I am your butler

**Heyy guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So here's a new chapter I came up with. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: I am your butler

Cat look at me in a shocked expression. "No! No! Get her away! Why her! Get that bitch away from me!" Cat snarled as she shook the agent.

"I'm sorry I can't do that" the agent replied.

Feeling that she had lost, Cat used her knee and kicked the agent's...uhh...you know the guy part, she then growled while storming back into her house.

"Oww that's gotta hurt" I remarked. I went into the house and change into my uniform then proceeded to meet the head butler that gives me all my task and instructions, I sighed at the reporting time everyday - 7.00 in the morning.

"Cat! Cat! Where are you?" I called out, trying to find Cat as part of my job was to accompany her wherever she goes. I walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door. No reply.

"Knock Knock" I shouted, trying to see if this knock knock joke still works on her.

"Who's there" Cat answered from behind the door.

"Open up!"

"Open up who?" I swore I heard Cat giggling.

"OPEN UP AND LET ME IN" I banged the door as hard as I could. Cat finally opened the door after a few intolerable knocks from the door.

"What! Puckett" Cat muttered.

"Nothing, just checkin on ya" I replied. The next thing I know Cat walk towards me and lean close to my ear, her words are devil.

"Listen Puckett, I don't know what's your intention here but I'll let you know one thing, that if you continue stay here, your life would be terrible" Cat whispered . I gave her one of my usual i dont care smiles and walked away.

The next few days was the worst, Cat was really a fucking bitch! She gave me the most ridiculous commands, making me run to and fro around the enormous house. That was not all, she invited her best friend, Jade, to visit and then she made Jade and I have a showdown, I lost the fight and had been badly beaten all over. I really want to quit, I really can't stand Cat, I know I did wrong and I'm trying to make up to her but she's taking this too far!

"Fine Cat! You won! I'll quit!" I shouted. Immediately, Cat's face lit up.

"I knew you would come to your senses" she grinned, skipping to her room.

It's nighttime, I went to back to my room for my beauty sleep.

"Ring!" went my phone. I ignored the first ring and went back to sleep.

"Ring!" my phone goes again. I ignored the ring again.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" my phone just keeps going on and on. I finally snapped and picked it up.

"Hey! Don't you know it's 2 in the morning!" I shouted into the phone.

"Sam..." goes a voice so familiar to mine.

"Melanie?" I asked.

"Mum...she...she is in a coma" cries were heard.

**So...how was it? Sorry the chapter's short, I got a mental block and don't know how to continue. Hey but review please! I can take harsh comments too you know!**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**NEW CHAPTER UPDATE ALERT! NEW CHAPTER UPDATE ALERT! Firstly I like to thank the reviewers out there that reviewed my story and to Invader Johnny, Hey man how's your day sorry I can't change the story cause that little drama leads to a very important part in the future chapters and Hey I read some of your stories and they are AMAZING, you're a really gifted writer and thanks for all your reviews too!**

Chapter 4: Changes

"I know you're in LA and you got a job so you won't be able to visit her, but mum's hospital bills are too expensive and I can't afford to pay it, can you help?" Melanie pleaded.

"Erm...yeah how much you need?" I swallowed my words.

"About a hundred thousand more"

"OK.." I gulped down at the amount of money. To pay off that amount of money, it will take me months, or years if I get a normal job. I decided that I can't quit my current job as I really need the money.

~ The next morning ~

I woke up with a huge slap across my face.

"It's 8! You're late" Cat yelled. I looked at the time.

"Dang it! The alarm didn't ring!" I speak to myself. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to get change and glanced at the mirror. I had a huge ugly red palm mark on my face. Ugh. I sighed and leave the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Look at you hahaha" Cat laughed and pointed to my face.

"Shut the fuck up Cat" I hissed. Like a dog loyal to its owner, I followed her everywhere she goes.

"Stop following me" Cat finally snapped.

"I'm your butler this is my job"

"Didn't you quit?" Cat asked.

"No now where you wanna go" I shrugged.

Cat gave me an evil smile and answered as she handed me a map "drive me to my horse riding club."

We reached there in a flash. I sat on a bench and waited while Cat rides her horse out. The next moment, I got myself a painful smack on my back. It was Cat as usual, with a whip on her hand while riding on the horse.

"Faster slow poke! Run!" Cat shouted as she constantly hit my back. I was getting so much torture from that once-an-innocent-and-cheerful-kid. I continued to run, trying to run even faster after each smack until it suddenly stopped, the horse continued running straight but the rider's eyes were staring at something else, her hands loosen the grip and her body slide. I immediately foresee the future and ran to her, she fell on my arms just in time.

"You okay kid?" part of me was worried, part of me was grinning, like she deserve this for treating me so badly. She didn't answer but instead got up, eyes still fixed on the direction she was staring and ran towards the direction. I looked up at that direction, he was a tall handsome young man. Her boyfriend? I thought, thinking that such a bitch could even have a boyfriend. I chased after her shouting "Cat wait up" every second.

"Hi do you need any help?" that young man questioned the girl knowing that she was chasing after him.

"Cat who is this, your boyfriend?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"No, I don't know him"

"Then why are you chasing him?" I asked curiously.

"I just...I..." Cat ran off with her eyes welled up in tears. I smiled at the man and apologize on Cat's behalf before finding Cat.

"Cat" I called out when I saw her sitting on the bench, letting her tears flow freely on her face.

I couldn't help but ask "Why? What happen? Is he your ex?"

Cat wiped her tears upon seeing me. "I really don't know him. I just...missed my dad" "I never seen my parents and my brother since I was in Hollywood Arts. He just look so much like my dad" Cat tried holding back her tears but I caught sight of one rebelling tear making it's way down towards her chin. I wiped her tears and comforted her leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Sam...about today, can you act like it never happen?"

"That depends, friends?"

"Friends" Cat leaned on my shoulders as we waited for time to pass.

I drove us back home around dinner time and for the rest of the day, Cat hadn't yelled at me or command me for anything, she was unusually quiet.

The next morning I woke up with the same 'slap across my cheek', however this time, it feels different, it does not feel like the cruel wake-up beatings, instead it feels like the innocent playful type, I like it. I anticipated a great ahead. I got ready, changed and prepare for this great day.

"Sam" the head butler called.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk" the head butler looked sternly at me.

"What happen yesterday?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I swallowed my words.

"Why is Cat's hand bruised and why is she so quiet yesterday?"

I looked all four directions then looked backed in his eye, thinking of what to say. "Oh that! I accidentally hit her arm and she got made at me but we made up in the end"

The head butler then hit me with a shocking response "You're fired pack your things and leave the house, we can't have a clown hurting Cat. I'll tell the agent later on."

"But..." I can't leave. I need the money alot.

"No buts now hurry up with your stuffs and leave this house"

"Who's leaving this house?" Cat came in demanding for an answer.

"Ma'am, we can't have a clumsy person taking care of you" the butler bowed.

"Listen, even if you're the head butler, you don't have any rights to fire anyone! Remember your position!" Cat scolded. "Come with me" Cat pointed at me.

"Yes Cat" I quickly followed her, giving a 'loser' face to the head butler.

"Wow Cat thanks for that! If you never came, I would be gone by now"

She stopped, then turned around and kick hard on my leg. "That's for talking too much"

"Okay I was just happy just now" I said.

Cat asked me to bring her out somewhere so I brought her to the park. I smiled as I watched Cat chases a butterfly trying to catch it. It was nice spending time with my old best friend.

Not long after the place got crowded with Cat's fans surrounding her, making barely enough space for the two of us to walk. I pinched the elbow of the first four fans that rushes so close to us, to sleep.

"Anyone want more of that?" I shouted so that the whole crowd could hear. The crowd immediately disperse. Then something caught my eye as he ran towards us.

"Hey wow why was there a crowd here?" the young men of yesterday asked.

"Hold on, you don't know her?" I directed at Cat.

"No who's she?"

"I'm Cat. Cat Valentine. Nice to meet you" Cat readied her hand for a shake.

"I'm Nathan Skyes. Pleasure to meet you." he held and shook that hand. I swore I saw Cat melting.

**A/N: As a fellow puckentine shipper, I would say ugh Nathan ruin their "date" but in actual act their just like buds hanging out together. Review are like my wonderland, they make me smile. I'll even accept harsh reviews! So there's not reason not to review this story**


	5. Chapter 5: She likes him

**Before I start, I wanna apologize for my terrible English on this chapter...Hey I don't speak proper English at home you know! And I don't have the be's English grades in class Okay enough small talk here I present to you...*drum rolls*...CHAPTER 5!**

"I'm looking for some guest to come to the lawyers convention, I'm a lawyer by the way" Nathan handed us a piece of card.

"We will be there" Cat immediately responded.

"Okay, see you at the convention" Nathan then gave us a killer smile and left.

"He's hot" Cat said after he left. I shoot her a puzzled face. We went back after that.

"Hey so when's the convention?" I was curious.

"Oh it's uh...tomorrow"

"I see" I was taking a tour around the gigantic house, amazed by the expensive furniture that was put to display.

'Ringggg!' I picked up much phone and answered the call.

"Sam!" the person on the other line went.

"It's been 2 weeks already have you gotten your pay?"

"No I'll get it at the end of the month" I replied.

"We have to pay for the hospital bills quickly or mom will be kicked out of the hospital and no medication would be given to her " Melanie cried.

"My pay's six thousand a week. How can I possibly pay for everything" I asked ridiculously.

"You are a master criminal once and you're working for a rich celebrity, come up with a plan to make her give the money to you"

It took me awhile before I responded "Yes". Betraying Cat or letting my mum die? I don't know what am I supposed to do. Tomorrow's the convention and I had to com up with something quick, so I rang a few of my bad guy friends and told them to kidnap Cat when she's alone so that she would give them money to escape.

~ The next day ~

"Cat hurry we're gonna be late" I yelled out. Cat ran as fast as she could and we set off. For the whole journey, there is only one thing that I had in mind, the plan.

Nathan greeted us when we reached. Cat then followed him around and I called my friends to prepare. I then lured Cat to the basement so that the kidnapping could happen.

"Hey Cat you stay here while I find the car alright?" I put on one of my best acts and ran off to a corner watching for the baddies to arrive.

"Hey look who we have here, Cat Valentine, the rich celebrity, how much do you think we can get for her " one of the baddies speak up.

"Hmm..a million or maybe more" the larger size baddie talked. They charged at her and held her tight.

"Let me go" Cat screamed. I smiled at how this is going as plan.

"Hey! Drop her!" Nathan suddenly appeared. Oh no, I thought. If Nathan called the police, I'm doom! Now it's time for plan b, I sprang up from my hiding place and joined Nathan to beat up the bad guys. We won and they flew away. I ran to Cat and asked her if she's okay. Cat wiped off the dust on her tee shirt and ran to Nathan, thanking him repeatedly.

"I help her escape too" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Cat we gotta go"

"Can't we stay here awhile more?" she pleaded.

"Your butler's calling, go and don't make her wait" Nathan told Cat. We exchange goodbyes and left.

"Sam! Hook me up with Nathan! " was the first thing Cat said when we reached home.

I made a 'pfft'.sound and rolled my eyes "So what now am I supposed to be your love doctor? I thought you can flirt with guys"

"I don't want by relationship to end up in a disaster like my ex" Cat looked as if she is going to cry.

"Okay you've got to play hard to get"

"Firstly, never asked him out, you have to make him ask you out, make him want you. Then always pretend you're busy, but in the end you suddenly show up. You kept the card right? His number and workplace is on the card" I showed her the details, "make a surprise visit tomorrow at his workplace and remember to buy a gift for him too"

"Then come with me! We're going shopping " Cat dragged me to the car and drove me to the shopping mall at a high speed.

"I own this mall" Cat told me, "so you don't have to worry about the fans crowding around me, if they do, they will be permanently banned from this mall"

"Oh I see" I followed her to a men's shop while she choose the clothes for Nathan.

"Do you even know his size?" I asked.

"No that's why I'm buying lots of sizes " she answered as she picked up almost ten pieces of clothes.

"Carry these for me" Cat said after she paid the cashier. However, instead of giving me nicely, she threw the clothes at me.

"Why can't you carry these yourself?" I tried to balance the clothings that she threw at me.

"Why do I have a butler for?" she shoot me a glance.

She drove back home, just to chase me out of the car.

"Sorry but I don't want you ruining my date with Nathan" she shouted as she drove away. I was tired anyway so I went back to my bed to catch some zzs.

It's 4 in the afternoon, I woke up with the sound of my ringing phone. It was Cat. I immediately picked up the phone only to listen to the sobs of Cat.

"Sam I'm coming home because he rejected me!" Cat sobbed, "he said he cannot accept my gifts as it was too expensive! He rejected me!"

"Aww sorry to hear that" I hunged up, couldn't care less about Cat.

Cat arrived home quite quickly, she got so upset about her "date" with Nathan that she bugged me almost every second by asking me "What do I do? How do I get him to like me?" I calmed her down telling her that she could always try again for her second date and told her I would be there this time to guide her. She was so excited by the idea and got me to join her own slumber party in her room.

9pm, I had dinner in my usual place, the butlers and maids dining table.

"Hi I'm Minzy, you're Cat's personal butler right?" one of the maids asked me.

"Yeah I am" I replied.

"It's tough to have Cat bossing you around isn't it? She had 11 butlers before you. You know? And they all either ran off or got fired by Cat, she's a mess"

"Wow that's alot of butlers but hey do you happen to know all about Cat's life?" I asked curiously.

"I work here when Cat appeared so I know most of her life. Why?"

"Do you know anything about Cat's ex and how they broke up" I recalled the fact that she told me her last relationship was a disaster.

"Well, his name is James and he is a really handsome man. Many of the maids, including me, used time like him. He's sweet, a gentleman, and he always put up with Cat no matter how much pain and shoutings he suffered, until one day get had enough of her and hit her. They argued and the next thing we know is that James never step into this house again" Minzy explained.

I felt sorry for her, even though she was the one who cause the break up. I don't want another James scene to happen to her, I have to make things right. I hurriedly finished my meal and got ready for the slumber party with Cat. I changed into my PJs and headed to Cat's room.

"Oh goodie you finally arrived" she greeted me into her room. We had pillow fights that night, she hits me, I hit her and it just keeps going on, until we lost balance and I fell right on top of her, face to face, lips almost touching.

"Get off me" Cat pushed me away.

"Hey I'm going back to my room, I'm tired" I told Cat.

"Aren't you gonna sleep here" she asked me in that innocently high pitched voice.

"No I like by room more, goodnight" I waved goodbye to her. Somehow I'm starting to feel something for her, like I really want to be with her.

**Okay I might rushed the story a little but I really want to get to the 1st puckentine kiss! Anyways if you ever read this review!**


	6. Chapter 6: I think I like her

**To all puckentine shippers out there here I present to you the very first puckentine kiss! Well sorta..**

We went out for lunch at an expensive italian restaurant with Nathan the next day, saying that it was his treat for coming to the convention last two days ago. Cat and Nathan acted extremely close to each other and I had became the third wheel, I felt like I was in the way between their romance, like a brick wall between them. I felt envious of them, I don't know why.

"Hey Cat uhm..it was great hanging out with you" Nathan told her.

"It's fun hanging out with you too" Cat smiled.

"So I was thinking, do you wanna go out sometimes?"

"Like on a date?" Cat asked.

"Yeah"

"I'd love to" Cat squealed, giving Nathan a bear hug.

"I'll pick you up during dinner time today, we'll be going to a famous seafood restaurant " Nathan smiled as he waved goodbye.

Nathan is gone so I can get some alone time with Cat. I thought to myself. Wait why am I even thinking about that! I'm just Cat's butler, so why am I feeling so happy to be with Cat! Everything seems so wrong.

~ a few hours later ~

"Hey Cat! Over here!" Nathan called out. I dragged my feet into the car for the date between Nathan and Cat, being the extra person around them. Their having a date so I was ordered by Cat to sit alone by myself at the restaurant, while they had a table beside at least they paid for my meal. We didn't go straight home after the meal, instead we went shopping and as usual Cat threw all the stuffs that she bought to me. Ugh, I really can't wait to get home, seeing the two lovebirds flirting with each other make me want to puke. Or is it just seeing Nathan that makes me want to puke?

Finally, after a long and tiring night, Nathan drove us back home, I watched as they hugged goodbye.

"Ow thanks Sam! I owe you one. That date was great!" Cat thanked me as we walked into the house.

"Oh uhmm...no problem" I thought of how Nathan and Cat were today.

"We're meeting up for breakfast tomorrow again, I think he liked me!" Cat squealed.

Again? I thought in my mind. That son of a bitch Nathan! What's so cool about him anyway!

"Oh he's sweet and handsome and perfect" I just realised I shouted my last sentence out loud and Cat replied me with here googly eyes.

~ The next day ~

I had suffered the 13 levels of hell today, this time, Cat and Nathan even touched their nose with each other, Cat kissed Nathan's cheek and Nathan kissed her forehead. Eew. Gross. I felt as if each date they had made my jealousy for Nathan grow stronger, I just want them apart, I just want Nathan out of my life.

"Sam! We even made contact today! Did you see that?" Cat screamed excitedly.

"Yeah I saw EVERYTHING" I rolled my eyes.

My temper went a little overboard today, I pulled out a parking metre, plucked out plants and even burst a kid's soccer ball. How was that possible? I dont know. I think I had a huge crush on Cat now, and I don't know how am I supposed to react, she already got herself a man and I'm just a butler who is in need of money, more importantly, we are of the same gender, I'm not gay and I certainly think that Cat isn't too. I went back to the house to check on Cat, making sure she's alright.

"Sam! Nathan called me! What am I supposed to do!" Cat asked me repeatedly.

I came up with a plan using my quick brain to get them away from each other "answer it" I responded.

"Okay"

"Hello? Nathan?"

"Cat I'm having a gathering with my old friends over here at the the karaoke den near the restaurant we ate yesterday, interested in joining us? Oh and don't bring your butler along, it's a private place"

"Yeah su-" I cut Cat's line short by saying "hard to get! You got to play hard to get! Reject him!"

"You sure?" she whispered.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Sorry Nathan I can't come" Cat pretended to be disappointed.

"Oh Okay that's a pity. Bye!" Nathan hung the phone up.

"What?! Sam! Look! You made me see Nathan one less time! I don't care about your stupid dating advices anymore I'm telling Nathan I'm coming!" Cat looked angrily at me.

Afraid that I would lose, I hurriedly told Cat "show up at the place suddenly and tell Nathan that you found time to come" She lit up at the great idea I gave her.

I drove Cat to the place and waved her a goodbye, knowing that Nathan didn't want me there. I went back home, thinking that I finally came get some rest, I tried to have a short nap but I ended up staring at the wall, the only thing in my mind was Cat. I wonder what was Cat doing there, I wonder when will she call me to pick her up, until then I don't know what to do. Every minute seems like hours. I just want to be with Cat.

My phone rang finally rang after a few hours and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I was expecting a reply from Cat.

"Hey Cat is drunk so do you mind picking her up? I drank quite alot myself and I can't fetch her home" Nathan answered the call.

"I'll be right there" I quickly got into the car and drove off.

Nathan waited outside the place helping to supporting Cat.

"Oh hey Sam help me get Cat to stand straight, be careful she's drunk, she can't walk properly" Nathan told me as he pass Cat to me.

"Got it" I piggy backed Cat to the car and sat her at the passenger's seat beside me.

"Nathan Nathan Nathan, Nathan's so handsome, I love Nathan" Cat kept saying in the car.

"Wow how much did you drink Cat?" I asked her. She didn't listen to my question and continue with her talking about her Nathan. I plugged my ears in with some music, not wanting to hear another word about Nathan from her.

"Hey Cat we reached" I plucked my earpiece out as I said.

"Hey Cat you there?" I turned to Cat and found out that she was sound asleep. She is so cute when she's asleep!

"Cat we're here" I whispered as I stroke her cheek gently, noticing one stranded of hair on her nose, I put it back on her hair and stroke her again.

"Huh? We're home?" Cat said tiredly.

"Yeah we are" I quickly pulled my hand back and got out of the car.

"Sam! Today was the best date of my life! Nathan and I did a duet together and he has a great voice!" Cat went obsessing about Nathan again.

"Uhh that's great" I thought about how Nathan and her did a duet together. I felt so upset, Cat seems to have more fun with Nathan than she is with me.

"So what do I do now!" Cat went on.

"Uhh" My eyes were on her and my head went blank. Slowly, my eyes shifted to her lips. I tried to resist the urge to kiss her but my lips seem to have a mind of it's own. I pulled Cat towards me then landing my lips onto hers. She frozed.

**A/N: YAY! THEY KISSED! Not passionate kiss by the way, their lips just touched Anyways REVIEW this chapter brother!...**

**Cuz I know you're readin it**


	7. Chapter 7: Start of something new

We were stiff in our positions, with our eyes wide open.

I break away from her lips.

"Kiss him like this" I said after a quick brain blast. To prevent any arkward situations between the both of us, I brisk walked back to my room.

"Uhh I don't have to kiss her! Why did I kiss her" I said to myself.

~ In Cat's room, General ~

Cat laid down on her bed, touching her lips every now and were stiff in our positions, with our eyes wide open.

"How can she kiss me! Don't she know her position! Alright I'll deal with her tomorrow" Cat whispered to herself.

Back to Sam's POV

Ding! Ding! The clock struck 12, I was sleeping in bed until I was woke up suddenly by the footsteps, they were coming closer and closer to my room.

Bang! The door opened, it was Cat. She walked closer to me and sat on my bed. I

"Cat I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I panicked, expecting a huge slap from her.

"Shh" Cat hushed me with her finger on my lips.

"Don't worry, it felt so good. You were right, kissing should be the next step, but do you know what's after that?"

"Uhh...uhh...I don't know" I replied with a hint of fear in my voice.

"This!" Cat tackled me down with enormous strength, kissing my neck and ripping my clothes.

"No! No! Cat! Don't do that! Stop it! Ahhh!"

I woke up felling off my bed, "Oh God that was just a dream" I said to myself.

"Why do I even have a dream like this?" I climbed back up to my bed and looked at the clock. 7.00. I still can sleep for another 30 minutes. I closed my eyes and attempt to sleep again, until the door was suddenly slammed opened.

"You! How dare you kiss me!" Cat came in holding a whip in her hands, using it to whack me.

"Ah! It's painful! Look! I'm sorry!" I used my hands as a shield against Cat's painful smackings.

I ran out of my room escaping from Cat's beatings, with my face covered in whip marks.

"Oh my god! What happen to you?" Minzy just so happen to run into me on the way.

"It's nothing"

"Cat beat you up?"

"Yeah" I turned to hide my the ugly marks on my face.

I quickly walked away having my head down, hoping that no one could see my marks.

"Sam!" Cat called out, her hands carrying a rectangular shaped box.

"I was looking for you when you suddenly ran out of the room. Here let me bring you somewhere, no questions " Cat dragged me.

I followed her as she dragged me to CCTV room.

"Get out!" Cat ordered the security guards that were on duty. The security guards got frightened by her and scurried out without hesitation.

"Close your eyes" Cat demanded. I did what Cat told me to do, puzzled at the current situation.

The next thing I knew was my nose was wet by some cotton like thing and so are the other bruised marks on my face.

"Cat! It stings!" I immediately got up, fanning my face with my hands.

"That means it working" Cat laughed.

"Don't worry, you're bruises will be gone tomorrow"

"Wait, why are you trying to heal my bruises that YOU CAUSE?" I asked, confused at the moment.

"Okay so next time I won't heal your bruises for you, you can ask someone else to do that" it was obvious that Cat pretended to be irritated, and she is actually hoping for a 'thank you Cat' from me.

"No it's okay, thanks Cat" I decided to give her what she wants. She smiled at me for that.

I turned my attention to the CCTV screen noticing a guy at the front gate "Oh you have a guest Cat"

She peered to the screen and exclaimed "Oh goodie! Nathan's here!" She ran down the steps of the stairs and appeared at the front gate even faster than a sprinter running his 100m race.

I looked over to the CCTV again trying to find Cat, when something else caught my eye. Beside Nathan, was a girl. His sister? I thought.

~ At the gate, General ~

"Can you stop following me!" Nathan hissed.

"No! I want to meet your girlfriend" the other girl protest.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Cat came running towards him.

"Who is this girl?" the red headed looked worried.

"I'm his girlfriend, Jessica" the other girl quickly responded.

"Ex" Nathan corrected her.

"Oh" Cat paused. "Well come on in"

The three were greeted by warm milks and cookies as they stepped into the house, the maids welcomed them with a tour around the house and Cat just followed them around the house.

The tour ended after a short while and Cat and her guests were treated to a sumptuous lunch, laid with the most expensive food.

"Aww Nathan, open wide and eat this roast turkey" Jessica hugged Nathan using one hand and other was holding a fork with the turkey on it.

"Please, stop it"

"No I won't" she then moved from her chair to his lap, in an attempt to make Cat jealous.

"I need to talk to you for a moment Jessica" Nathan sighed as he dragged the girl out.

"Jessica, we have broken up a month ago already and now I got myself a girlfriend, and I don't want you anymore"

"But I have not approved of our break up and I want you"

"Listen! I dont lik-" Nathan's sentence was cut short by Jessica's sudden kiss. His mind went blank and he did not know what to do next. He went into a trance from the kiss and found himself kissing Jessica back.

"Hey Nathan what took- Arh!" Cat screamed softly when she saw Nathan and Jessica making out, obviously hurt. Nathan got a shock and pushed Jessica away, then running towards Cat to apologize. Jessica smirk evily, seeing that she got what she wanted.

"No! Get away! I saw you kissing her" Cat cried with her tears gushing from her eyes uncontrollably.

"She's in a bad mood now Nathan, it's best you don't disturb her" Jessica said, tugging at Nathan's arm.

Nathan pushed her off his arm and left the house, with his little dog Jessica following him.

Sam's POV again

I saw everything. Everything that happen on the CCTV, although I couldn't hear a single word they say, but I saw Nathan kissing another girl and Cat...

I stormed down to where Cat is, having the urge to punch Nathan in his guts, wanting to teach that son of a bitch a lesson.

I wiped the red's tears using a wiper, trying my best to make her smile. She giggled immediately and hugged me.

~ General ~

Cat went back to her room and check on her phone and there were at least 20 messages from Nathan. It was nice to know that Nathan wanted to apologize to her. Cat's anger slowly fade as she scrolled through Nathan's messages. He is can be really sweet if he wanted to.

"Come to the farm tomorrow if you forgive me, if not, then I get the message" read one of the text messages. Cat switched her phone off and went to bed, only to be woken up by a certain noise outside.

~ Sam's POV ~

I couldn't sleep, so I went to take a walk around the house. I passed by the grand piano near Cat's room and played a song on it. Soon enough, my voice came out and I started singing, feeling that the lyrics was about me.

Living in my world, Yeah I do live in my own world.

Didn't understand, Wait! Understand about what?

That anything can happen, You mean like me...and Cat?

If you take a chance, So I can have a chance with Cat?

I was about to go to the second verse when Cat came out.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Cat asked me, rubbing her eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her back.

"You woke me up" "Hey! Wait! You play the piano?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Play me song!" Cat asked enthusiastically.

"Okay" I played one of Jennette Mccurdy songs, stronger, and started on the first verse.

You feel out of breath

Used up and broken down

"No! I don't want this song! I want...Play lies!" Cat requested.

"But I don't know the lyrics"

"Then...Tell me your wish!"

"Oh my wish? I wish that...(I can have you to myself)" I thought, smiling.

"No! Not your wish! I mean the song 'Tell me your wish' by SNSD"

"What? I never heard of that before"

"Arghh! What else don't you know!" Cat said as she slam the piano cover onto my hand.

"Cat! Cat!" I called her.

"What?"

"Ow?" I opened my arms wide in the 'What?' position.

"Pfft" Cat chuckled as she went back to her room.

**A/N: About the song it's start of something new btw, I just love that song so much that I want to write about it, no other reasons ;D REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Farm stay

"We're going to a farm today" Cat told me.

"A farm? Wait did Nathan asked you out to go there right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I thought you're mad at him. Why the sudden change?"

"I forgave him" Cat smiled.

Without any further questions, we got into the car and drove off.

Hmm...Going to the farm with Nathan? I don't think so. I drove as far as I can away from the road leading to the farm while Cat was sleeping.

"Are we there yet?" Cat stretched as she rose up from her seat.

"Uh I think we're lost so I'm using the GPS to locate our location and find a way to get to the farm" I lied.

Cat sneak a peek beside me "Yeah right, you're playing candy crush. Hurry up and find out the location. I'm going toilet now"

"Oh yeah I forgot! Here take this" Cat handed me a card.

"You can buy anything up to a thousand dollars using this card, it's like a credit card but you can't withdraw the money out"

"Oh okay but why are you giving me this?" I took the card from her.

"For being the best butler ever!" Cat hugged me in response.

I watch Cat leave the car. She was too nice to be mean at, and I cant afford to make her cry.

"Okay, to the farm, we just have to go here, and there, and turn at this point" I studied the GPS.

Cat came back into the car just when I finished analyzing the map. We set off immediately hoping to reach there as quickly as we can.

It was around 4pm when we finally reached the farm, we got out of the car and headed to the farm hotel to meet Nathan. We waited...and waited. His phone was turned off and he did not show up for 2 hours so Cat decided to start her work in the farm first.

"You sure you want to do first...why not wait till Nathan gets here " I frowned.

"C'mon it'll be fun" Cat gave her cheerful and smile and dragged me along.

We spent about four hours doing farm work and honestly, it wasn't so bad at all, I had fun playing with Cat, pushing her in the mud puddle and spraying each other with water hoses. It's about 8 though and Nathan has not showed up and his phone is still off.

"Do you think he will come?" Cat asked, almost in tears.

"I don't know, he has not answered any of my calls" I walked and sat next to her. It was silent for the moment, until a phone ring broke it.

Nathan:"Hello? Look Cat, I can't go to the farm today, I had some really important business to do and I'm sorry"

Cat slowly put down her phone with tears rolling down her face.

"Nathan canceled on you?" I asked. Cat nodded her head and turned, trying to hide her tears away from me.

"Give me the phone" I told her.

"Hey son of a bitch how can you do that! How can you just make Cat wait for you for so long and you just cancel on her!" I scolded Nathan. He kept silent and turned off his phone.

"Well we can't go home now, it's too late"

I took a wine bottle and handed to Cat. "Here it'll clear your mind"

Cat shook her head and push the bottle away, "I don't drink" she said.

"Then I'll just leave it here in case you need it" I said as I gulped a whole glass of wine down my throat.

"Maybe I need a little" Cat relented, than took the bottle and drink from it.

~ After a few bottles ~

"Sam, why does Nathan hate me?" she pouted at me, repeating the question.

"Man how much did you drink? You're drunk Cat"

"Am not"

"Is too"

"No I'm not"

"You're not"

"Yes I am"

"Okay" I pretended to surrender.

"Haha sucker" she laughed, poking me in my tummy.

I chuckled to myself "You still got it, it's late now go to sleep" I picked the drunk girl up and lay her on her bed.

"Sam?" Cat asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me, I'm scared"

"Don't worry Cat I won't" I assured her with a smile.

"Cat, you're gorgeous and beautiful, any guy would be lucky to be with you" I muttered to myself. She is so beautiful, like a princess from a fairy-tale.

"Ahhhh" Cat woke me up with her scream.

"What's wrong?" I stretched and rolled, my eyes still closed.

"You're...Where are your clothes?!"

"I don't know I must be too hot" I quickly took the blanket and covered my body.

"Cat..." I stared at her.

"What?"

"You're erm...just wearing your...inner clothings" I turned my head around as I could feel my face burning hot.

"Sam! What happen yesterday? What did you do?"Cat asked frantically.

"I didn't do anything! I swear" We both hurriedly find our clothes in the mess and quickly change until a knock on the door shocked us both.

"Hey Cat, it's Nathan, are you awake? I'm coming in"

**A/N: MERRY CCHRISTMAS! AND DON'T FORGET SANTA GIVES GIFTS TO REVIEWERS!**


End file.
